A Minds Regret and a Hearts Wish
by lenaetv
Summary: WHAT WILL INUYASHA DO? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH KAGOME? WHO'S PREGNANT? PLEASE READ AND ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi!! This is one of my stories I have posted on a different website, but I wanted to share it with all of you. So here is the first chapter. Enjoy!! Also " " these mean talking and these ' ' mean thinking.

* * *

The endless sky was filled with twinkling stars, the moon shown dimly, peeking from behind a cloud. Kagome couldn't sleep; she picked herself up from the cool ground. A chilling breeze began to blow. It picked loose strands of her raven hair and sent them across her face. She gently brushed the hair back and behind her ear. She sat staring into the fire. The flames flickered and seemed to dance with the breeze. The slight breeze now became a quick gust of cold air. It sent a shiver throughout her entire body. She pulled her legs close to her and folded her arms tightly against her chest, attempting to stay warm. She moved closer to the fire trying to draw in its warmth.

'_What a horrible time to forget my sleeping bag'_. She thought almost scolding herself. She began to think of all the things she forgot. '_My shampoo, extra clothes, I didn't even pack a lunch………_' a once innocent and gentle face turned angry and frustrated.

"Kagome"

Startled she spun her head towards the direction of the voice. There she saw Inuyasha sitting with his back resting on a tree trunk, eyes closed and arms crossed holding his sword close to his chest.

"Are you okay?"

She looked back towards the fire. "I'm fine"

Opening his eyes he gave a little smirk. "Then why are you breathing so heavy"

Irritated, she turned and gave him a cold stare. "I said I'm fine!" She turned her attention back to fire.

Inuyasha sat staring at her. He could sense she was angry. He could pick up the sound of her breathing increase. He watched her face with an angry expression on it. The glow from the fire made her anger look even more intense. '_She's mad at me again_.'

The wind once again blew cold. Her entire body shivered. She brought her knees up and laid her arms on her knees, she put her head down. '_How can it be so cold_?' Then without warning, a feeling of heaviness fell upon her shoulders. It felt like a warm blanket in gulping her cold body. She looked up to see Inuyasha wrapping his kimono around her.

"Thank you" she said as she watched him sit down next to her.

Hesitating to say anything he managed to mutter out the words. "Why are you mad at me this time?" He didn't really want to hear the answer. He always hated it when she got mad at him.

Kagome was almost shocked by his question. Looking at him, he almost looked hurt by the thought. "I'm not mad at you"

"Then why do you look angry? And why did you snap at me if you're not mad"

Kagome sighed and laid her chin down on her arms. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at me."

"Why are you mad at yourself? He asked looking at her confused.

"I was in such in hurry last time I was home I forgot to pack half my things."

"Is that all" He said with almost a sigh of relief that she wasn't mad at him. "Well I suppose we can go back to the village tomorrow so you can go back."

She lifted her head and looked at him in amazement. "Really, you'll let me go back?"

"Only this once and you better be back by nightfall." He said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. '_Anything so you won't be upset anymore_.'

Kagome couldn't help but giggle to herself. He was trying to act all big and tough. 'It's kind of cute. I don't get to see his soft side very often. I wonder why he's being so nice.' She thought as she flashed him a sweet, innocent smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked peeking at her through the corner of his eye.

She just flashed him another smile "Oh no reason" she said as she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha blushed at least two shades of red. He became so intoxicated by her scent he hadn't even noticed he put his arm around her.

"Did you know tomorrow will be exactly five years since I first came through the well?" She asked as she closed her eyes. "It seems like only yesterday."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yep, I can still remember the first time I saw you."

'_He was pinned to the sacred tree by a single arrow_.' She thought as she opened her eyes and gazed into night sky.

Inuyasha got lost in thought. '_That's right the first time I met Kagome I tried to kill her_.' He shuttered at the thought and tightened his grip around her. "You know I would never let anything happen to you right Kagome." He asked her looking for reassurance.

"I know" She whispered in a gentle voice. '_I'm not that cold anymore_.' She thought as she snuggled in closer to Inuyasha and closed her eyes again. "Can we go back in morning then?"

"Yeah, you better get some sleep." He looked down at her. She was sleeping already. '_I counted the days since Kagome went home last, and tomorrow her mom told me is Kagome's birthday. She asked me to bring her home for a little celebration_.'

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha was playing with Bouyo on the kitchen floor. He was waiting for Kagome. She's taking forever as usual. He thought as he looked over to the doorway.

"Inuyasha" Kagome's mom walked through the door. She crouched down next to him "I was wondering if you could do me a favor." She gave him a quick smile. "Twenty-seven days from now is Kagome's twentieth birthday. I was wondering if you could bring her back for a little surprise birthday party. Since she doesn't get to come home very much anymore I thought it would be nice."

"Birthday?" He muttered to himself. "What's a surprise birthday party?" He asked with a look of confusion on his face.

It's a gathering to celebrate the day she was born, but she can't find out about it, that's why it's a surprise. She won't know about it until the day of the party. You can come too Inuyasha." She said as she smiled.

"I guess I could bring her back"

"Oh Thank You!" She said as her face lit up with excitement. She stood up quickly. "I'll start making arrangements now; I need to get food, a cake, presents, decorations….." She said to herself as she walked out of the kitchen.

'_Her birthday_?' Inuyasha thought to himself. '_How come Kagome never said anything before?_' He looked to see Kagome jet into the kitchen.

"Hurry up Inuyasha let's go!"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. '_I guess she hardly ever does go back anymore. I never really noticed. It just felt so natural to have her here with me_.'

* * *

AN: So what did you think!! Please R&R! (I have more chapters to post, but first I wanted to see if anyone likes it)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the Reviews!! Here is another chapter. ENJOY! Also thinking has been changed to '_Italic' _Thanks for the advice FondyCheesehead!!

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning. The sun had not completely shown itself over the horizon. She was lying down in the cool grass. She pushed her self up and looked around. The fire was now nothing more than burning embers piled up glowing orange. '_Where's Inuyasha?_' She doesn't remember him leaving. She grabbed for his kimono.

"Good Morning" Sango smiled.

"Kagome!" Shippo said as he jumped into her lap. "Can I have some ninja snacks?" He pleaded as he looked up at her eagerly.

"I'm sorry Shippo I don't have any left." She looked at her now nearly empty bag.

"Oh man, I am so hungry." Shippo whimpered as he hung his head placing his hand on his stomach.

Kagome looked up at Sango and Miroku sitting across the pile of burning embers. Kirara sat in Sango's lap licking her paws. Sango was looking at poor Shippo sad from hunger. Miroku seemed distracted looking off into the distance.

"Maybe we can go catch some fish Shippo. I'm sure Kirara will help too."

Shippo looked with excitement in his voice. "Can we Sango? That would be great." Shippo jumped down and began heading for the stream, "Come on lets go!"

Kagome and Sango smiled at his enthusiasm. "Have you guys seen Inuyasha this morning?" Kagome asked.

Sango was getting up from off the ground to go with Shippo. "No actually I haven't seen him, he was gone when I got up."

"Neither have I." Miroku finally broke away from his daze. "I was hoping you could tell us Kagome."

Kagome looked at Miroku. She took his kimono off her shoulders and held in her lap. '_Where did you go Inuyasha? Are you ok? Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?_' She began to worry, her heart began to race. _'Maybe_ _he went to see Kikyo_?' She could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She held them back as best as she could. '_Why? Why would you go see her after…_…..'

"Come on Sango hurry up!" Shippo yelled as he was jumping up and down.

"Okay, we're coming." Sango replied as her and Kirara took off after Shippo.

Kagome looked up and watched them as they headed for the stream.

"Kagome, do you know where Inuyasha might have gone?" He looked at her and could see she was very upset. '_Is she thinking he went to see Kikyo too_?'

"No I don't know where he could have gone." She looked off into the distance. _'Inuyasha'_

'_The only time I know of Inuyasha leaving Kagome like this is when he picks up Kikyo's scent_.' Miroku thought to himself wondering a great deal of why Inuyasha would have taken off. '_It's been so long since Inuyasha went after Kikyo_.'

They sat in silence for while. "Hey look at all the fish we caught you guys!" Shippo and Kirara came running up, Shippo holding an armful of fish. Sango was right behind him caring wood for a new fire. Miroku and Kagome watched as Shippo dropped his armful of fish on the ground next to the burning embers. "Hurry up and get the fire going I'm hungry." Shippo demanded after his stomach gave off a huge rumble.

"Okay, boy Shippo you sure are demanding when you're hungry." Sango said doing her best to start a fire.

Kagome reached for her pack back. She dug down to the bottom. "Here you go Sango" She pulled out a little blue lighter and handed it to Sango.

"Thank you Kagome." She took the lighter and put the metal part directed towards the pile of wood. CLICK….CLICK…..CLICK….. '_Come on light already_…'

"Don't forget to hold the white tab down."

Sango felt a little foolish. "Oh Yeah…right…" CLICK….. '_Finally_' she sighed as she sat back down relieved for getting the fire started.

Miroku turned "Awe Kagome, the wonders of your era!"

Kagome looked up at Miroku '_My era_' "That's right, Inuyasha said we were going back to the village today so I could go back home."

They all looked strangely at Kagome. "Inuyasha said that?" Sango asked.

"I have never known Inuyasha to want you to go back home." Shippo stated.

"Yes he always gets very upset when you want to go back." Added Miroku

Kagome began to worry again. '_What if they're right? What if something is wrong and Inuyasha wants me to leave._' "NO" She suddenly yelled startling everyone. She got up and started to stomp off. "Stupid Inuyasha….you're so STUPID!"

"Stupid huh…" Inuyasha said coming up behind Kagome.

Kagome spun around to see him standing there acting like he did nothing wrong. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared from their distant seats by the now cooking fish.

"She's really scary when she's this mad" Shippo whispered. Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I see you were gonna eat without me." He turned to walk over to the fish.

"Where were you?" Kagome yelled throwing his kimono at him.

Inuyasha turned to get a face full of cloth. "What's your problem?" He pulled his Kimono from his head and focused on Kagome. He was taken back when he saw tears building up in her eyes.

"Where were you? I was worried sick. Why did you leave me?"

Inuyasha was shocked; he didn't know what to say.

Kagome froze '_Why did I say that_?'

"Kagome I'm back so there is nothing to worry about." Inuyasha started to take a few steps towards her.

"You went to see Kikyo didn't you?" Kagome now lowered her voice and turned her face from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha froze; he began to do his nervous guilty fidgety habit. Barely loud enough to hear him, Inuyasha admitted "Yeah…" He looked to see Kagome's tears roll down her cheek. "But it wasn't like that…"

"Inuyasha……How could you?" Kagome muttered as she turned and walked away in the direction of the village.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as he watched her walk away.

_!!CRACK!!_ Miroku's staff hit Inuyasha in the back of the head.

"What the Hell did you do that for?!" He spun around and held his fist up at Miroku.

"Inuyasha how could you go see Kikyo after what she did to Kagome." Miroku insisted an answer.

"GRRRR……Nothing happened!" Inuyasha persisted

"Then why go see her if there is no reason to"

Inuyasha backed down. He didn't have an answer.

"I'm going after her." Sango said has she picked up her hericos. "It's not safe for her to be walking alone. Kirara!" Kirara took her stance and transformed into her demon form. Sango jumped on her back and took off.

"What will you do now Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he sat back down.

Inuyasha stood there putting his kimono back on. "How can you be so stupid Inuyasha?!" Shippo yelled.

"Grrr….you little..?" Inuyasha went chasing after him. Shippo ran and hid behind Miroku.

"No he's right." Miroku said as he turned the cooking fish. "It was very stupid of you to leave Kagome like that, what if we were attacked by Naraku. Kagome has the last remaining shard and Naraku would use your absence as an opportunity to attack. Also she must feel betrayed for you to leave her side to go to the woman that once again tried to kill her and almost succeed"

Inuyasha finally sat down crossing his arms. "I couldn't help myself, her scent was so close, and it was like I was drawn to it."

"Awe yes…I understand all to well the power women have to draw us in. But I cannot agree with your decision." Miroku picked up a piece of fish and handed it to Shippo. "Here you go Shippo. Eat up." Shippo hurried out from behind and jumped in his lap happily taking the fish.

Inuyasha stood up and started off after Kagome. "Where are you going?" Miroku yelled standing up throwing Shippo face first into the ground.

"Hey!" Shippo looked up with a face full of dirt.

"Where do you think I'm going?! I'm going to go get Kagome!" He took off sprinting after her.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as she stumbled over a pile of rocks. She turned to kick at them "Stupid rocks." She turned and made her way back towards the village. '_How could he do that, after everything she did?_' She began to recall the memory.

**FLASHBACK**

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she watched him hit the ground after being thrown back by a huge demon bird. She began to run towards him.

"STAY BACK KAGOME….I ain't about to let this filthy beast get the better of me" He said as he picked himself up. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha lunged at the giant bird.

Kagome took a step back as she watched the demon swoop down to meet his attack '_Huh…What's that?_" Kagome froze. "There's someone there." She turned and faced a row of trees leading into the forest. '_But who_?' She took off running into the woods to find out who was watching her.

"KAGOME, WHERE ARE GOING?" Shippo yelled as he tried to run after her.

Kagome ran until she stopped dead in her tracks by an arrow whizzing past her face. She looked over in the direction it came from. There stood Kikyo, still in shooting stance.

"Kikyo…What are doing?"

"You look surprised. I have been watching you with Inuyasha; and he now looks at you the same way he once looked at me." Kikyo walked towards her. "I've decided to end this nonsense once and for all. You two can never be together. HE PROMISED HIS LIFE TO ME!" With that Kikyo put up her hand to Kagome's chest and began sucking out her soul.

Kagome could feel the intense pressure on her chest. _'I can't breath'_ with every ounce of strength she had, she called out "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha dodged the bird fierce giant claw reaching for him.

"INUYASHA"

He turned around '_That was Kagome_' But she was no where to be seen. "Shippo, Where's Kagome!?"

"She ran off into the woods."

"GO INUYASHA! We'll deal with the demon." Miroku yelled as he began to take the beads off from around his right hand. "GO ALREADY!"

Inuyasha took off '_I can smell her scent, but that other scent…..Is that Kikyo's…...Kagome you better be okay_.' He picked up speed running through the trees.

Kikyo paid no mind to her cry for Inuyasha's help. '_I will have her soul before he even gets close…….What's this she fighting back._' Kikyo began to get pushed back by what seemed to be Kagome fighting for her soul. Angry, Kikyo stepped in closer. "Don't you understand you vile woman he will never love you like he does me." hearing that Kagome's power seized.

'_She's right…he won't ever love me as much as he loves her_.' The pain in her chest grew more intense. '_Inuyasha_'

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw Kikyo and Kagome. He stopped "Kikyo what are you doing!"

"I am taking her soul; you two do not belong together." She said without regret or remorse.

"Kikyo!! I will not let you kill her." He ran towards them grabbing Kagome and falling to the ground. Kikyo stepped back.

"Inuyasha I thought you…." She turned and began to walk away. "Just remember Inuyasha you promised your life to me and believe me, I will have it."

Inuyasha picked himself up and sat next to Kagome. He picked her up.

"Kagome…Kagome…come on Kagome say something."

"Inu…Inuyasha" She barely opened her eyes.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fi…" Her head fell back. She passed out.

"Kagome…Wake up!!"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Kagome had stopped and sat down crying. '_I know it's been over a year, but I can still feel that pressure on chest_.'

"KAGOME" Sango and Kirara flew down to her. Sango jumped off and ran to Kagome.

"Are you okay" she asked as she knelt down next to her. Kagome looked at Sango tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Sango" She wrapped her arms around her. "How could I have been so stupid I should have known better then to trust him. He doesn't even care Kikyo tried to kill me."

"Kagome" Sango whispered as she comforted her.

Inuyasha could see them in the distance it wasn't long before he was there. He looked and saw Kagome on the ground soaked in tears and clutching Sango. "Kagome….I'm sor…"

Kagome looked up at him "Forget it Inuyasha, just forget it! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha was taken back. She stood up. "Sango can you and Kirara take me to the well."

"Yeah sure."

They climbed on Kirara's back. Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. "I wish I never met you Inuyasha, just leave me alone."

"Let's go Kirara." Sango ordered

Inuyasha stood there stunned, watching them fly off into the distance. '_Kagome_'

AN: So what did you think?! PLEASE R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: ENJOY! PLEASE R & R! THANKS!

* * *

"There's the well" Sango yelled as Kirara changed her direction

"There's the well" Sango yelled as Kirara changed her direction. Kirara landed just a few feet from it. Kagome made her way over to it. As she approached she turned to Sango.

"Thank you Sango" She said as she wiped a couple tears that were trickling down her cheek.

"Are you going to be ok Kagome?" Sango looked on with concern.

Kagome gave a little smile. "Yeah I'll be fine, don't worry about me." She turned and grabbed onto the side of the well sat and spun her legs around. "Please tell everyone good-bye for me, I don't know if I'll be back this time." She pushed herself off the edge of the well and in an instant she was gone.

Kirara nudged Sango's arm with her head. "I know Kirara" She placed her hand on her head. "Please take care of yourself Kagome." Sango whispered holding back her tears. "Let's get back Kirara." Sango turned and jumped on her back. Kirara took off into the open sky.

* * *

"INUYASHA!"

He turned to see Miroku and Shippo running towards him.

"Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Shippo asked as he jumped to his shoulder.

"She left"

"What do you mean she left?"

Inuyasha put his head down and clutched is fist. He pushed Shippo off his shoulder. "I mean she went home, Now leave me the hell alone."

"Inuyasha you should really…."

"Save it Miroku." Inuyasha snarled at him in anger. "She doesn't want me to go to after her."

Shippo and Miroku just looked at him. "Well then what are going to do?" Miroku finally asked.

"I am going to leave her alone."

"Hey there's Sango and Kirara!" Shippo yelled.

Sango jumped off of Kirara before she even had her feet on the ground. She ran to Inuyasha and stood in front him. Inuyasha lifted his head and locked eyes with her. He could tell she was fired up with anger. SMACK Sango's hand made contact with Inuyasha's cheek. "You Bastard!! How dare you do that to Kagome, after all this time she stuck by you, I wouldn't want to come back either." Inuyasha felt his now stinging cheek. He looked at Sango.

"Your right" Inuyasha said as he held back his anger to strike back. He knew she was right this time.

Miroku and Shippo stared in amazement at the event they just witnessed.

Sango was taken back by Inuyasha's agreement with her. Inuyasha stepped back and started to walk away.

"Inu…."

"Just let him go Shippo" Miroku said.

"Sango, is Kagome really not coming back."

"I don't know if she will or not." Sango could feel tears building up.

* * *

Kagome sat in the bottom of well. She picked herself up and crawled out. She stood at the shrine doors, slowly slid them apart and stepped out into the sunlit yard of the shrine and made her way to the house.

"Kagome's home mom" Sota said seeing her from the kitchen window. "But I think something's wrong."

Kagome opened up the front door and closed it slowly behind her. Slowly she began taking her shoes off.

"Kagome is everything ok"

She looked up to see her mom standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'm okay mom"

"Well Happy Birthday!" Her mom said with a little smile.

'_I was so upset I forgot it was my birthday._' "Thanks mom" She forced out a smile. "I don't feel very good I think I'll go lay down for a little while." And with that made her way up to her room.

"Hey sis where's Inuyasha, I thought he was coming too."

Kagome stopped on the stairs and hung her head, her grip tightened on the railing. "He's not coming….." She muttered.

"But sis…."

"Sota will you help me in the kitchen"

"Yeah, sure mom"

She continued up the stairs and went to her room locking the door. She fell onto her bed and began to cry even more than before, until finally cried herself to sleep.

"Kagome" Her mom whispered as she gently shook her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up through blurred vision. "Would you like to come down and have dinner?"

Kagome rolled over on her side. "I'm not really hungry"

"Well I'll put some aside for you for later then. Oh I almost forgot Inuyasha stopped by" She remembered as she was walking out. She reached into her pocket and grabbed out a little brown pouch. It looked like it was made from some kind of hide. It had a strip of leather woven through the top to keep it closed.

Kagome sat up quickly. "Inuyasha was here"

"Yes he left this for you"

She handed her the little pouch.

"Did he say anything?"

"No, he just asked me to give this to you" She gave a little smile then turned and left the room.

Kagome looked down at the pouch. Slowly she began to open it up. '_I wonder what it is_' she thought as she pulled the thin strip of leather. Turning it upside down empting it's contents into the palm of her hand, seeing the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. It was made of jade and every stone had its own distinct shape. She slipped it onto her wrist. "Inuyasha"

She quickly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, not even bothering to put her shoes on. She ran out the front door leaving it wide open, running across the yard towards the shrine. She stopped when she saw Inuyasha sitting on the stairs leading to the well.

"Inuyasha, What are you doing here?"

"I know you want to be left alone. I just came to drop off your birthday present I didn't have a chance to give it to you before" He stood up and began to walk towards the shrine doors. He slid the door opened, stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kagome. I don't blame you for being mad" He made his way back towards the well.

"Inuyasha…Please don't go"

He stopped "Kagome I can't give you an explanation for why I went after Kikyo. But nothing happened. Then after you told me you wish you never met me……"

'_But I don't wish that'_ She thought taking a few steps closer. "Inuyasha I know you still love Kikyo, I just don't understand why you still go to her when you could come to me." Kagome said trying her best not to start crying.

Inuyasha turned and gaze upon her saddened face '_Kagome_'

"I don't understand how you can promise you'll protect me and fight others that try to hurt me……" She stopped searching for words to say. "Kikyo tried to take my life and you blow it off like it doesn't matter, just because it was her. I don't know if I can forgive you Inuyasha."

"Kagome, I don't want to lose you" Inuyasha walked over to her. He looked down into her innocent brown eyes. "But I won't make you stay with me either"

A tear began to fall from down her cheek. Inuyasha gently wiped it away gently caressing her cheek. "Please don't cry" He whispered.

She lowered her head "I can't help it" She muttered.

Inuyasha put his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. He embraced her in his arms, placing his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Kagome clutched onto his chest crying.

"Please stay with me Kagome"

Kagome closed her eyes. '_I want to stay with you. I want to forgive you_.'

* * *

AN: Sorry for the cliffy! So What should Kagome do? Hmmm...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's another chapter ENJOY!

* * *

By now the gang had made it to the village and were at Kaede's explaining the situation.

"So Kagome went home again" Kaede said as she gazed into the fire.

"Yes" Sango replied. She looked over at Shippo crying.

"And where did Inuyasha get to?" Kaede asked.

"Oh cares! I hate him I am never going to speak to him again" Shippo managed to mutter out before he broke out into a complete fit of tears.

"He went through the well after Kagome" Miroku said "At least that is what I assume he did. He was headed in that direction"

Sango grew angry again. "If I was Kagome I would….." She stopped herself thinking of what she would do. CRACK

"OUCH, What did I do?!" Miroku pleaded rubbing the back of his head.

"Nothing, but I feel a little better" Sango chimed

* * *

Kagome stood there digging her face into Inuyasha's chest. The thought of what he did kept playing over and over in her mind. She began to feel less sad and more angered.

"Kagome I promise I won't leave you again"

Hearing this, Kagome lifted her head and pushed Inuyasha away her with all her might. "YOU LIAR! You will always go to Kikyo whenever you get the chance." She looked off to the side. "That is why I cannot stay with you anymore."

"Kagome that's not……" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence. '_Kagome what can I say_ '

Kagome looked back up at him and stepped towards him. "I have spent five years by your side Inuyasha. I tried to ignore it but I can't. I can't keep doing this anymore. Kikyo was right about one thing though."

Inuyasha looked at her locking eyes.

"You promised your life to her along time ago" She put her hands up to chest and slid them up to where the beads of subjugation lay. She slowly picked them up and took them off from around his neck. "There is no need for these anymore." She held them in her hand looking down at them.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome"

She took his hand into hers "We can never be together, I know that now more than ever" She cryed as she let go of his hand and turned and walked away.

Inuyasha looked down at his clutched his fist; he slowly opened his hand revealing the jade bracelet and glass jar containing the jewel. "But Kagome…"

"No, it's better this way" She said without even stopping. "Just go Inuyasha"

He clutched his fist closed again. "Good-bye Kagome" He whispered. He knew he had no chance to change her mind. He turned and disappeared into the well shrine.

'_Good-bye Inuyasha'_ Kagome thought as she made it to the doorway of the house. She looked over her shoulder back at the shrine. '_He's gone_' she went back into the house and began back for her room. She walked past the kitchen door. Glancing into the kitchen she saw her mom, grandfather and Sota, watching her. She noticed a birthday cake sitting on the table. She stopped and stared down at the cake.

"Happy Birthday sis" Sota said cracking a smile.

"Yes Happy Birthday" Grandpa added

She smiled as best she could and turned into the kitchen. _'I guess now is as good of time as any to start my new life_'

Inuyasha made his way out of the well, jumping into the opening it sat in. He stopped and clutched his fist containing the bracelet and shard. '_I really messed up this time. Now she'll never come back_' He glanced back at the well with the thought he might see Kagome crawling out. '_How could I have been stupid_?'

Night had fallen. Miroku sat against the wall of Kaede's hut legs and arms crossed, his eyes closed and head hung. Sango sat by the fire watching Kaede stir a pot of stew. Shippo fell asleep off in the corner.

Inuyasha brushed the curtain back with his arm and stood in the doorway. Miroku lifted his head to see him standing with a look of anguish on his face. Inuyasha looked at the three just stare at him. "Here" Inuyahsa tossed the bottle containing the jewel at Miroku. He put his hands out in barely enough time to catch it. Miroku looked at the item he held in his hand.

"This…..this is Kagome's shard"

Inuyasha turned to proceed out the door.

"What…..you went and took the shard back from Kagome" Sango said staring at the bottle.

Inuyasha stopped and clutched his fist. "She gave it to me" He growled over his shoulder.

"Then that means….." Miroku said in understanding.

"She's not returning, that is her decision" Inuyasha left them there. All there questioned unanswered.

"This is not good. With Kagome gone things are going to be a lot more difficult for all of ye. And did ye notice Inuyasha's beads of subjugation were gone" Kaede said turning her attention back to her stew.

"Yes" Miroku closed his hand around the bottle. "Kagome must not ever plan on returning."

"What are we going to do now?" Sango asked

"There is nothing we can do. Inuyasha is the only one who can now pass through the well. Without this shard Kagome cannot."

"Kagome gave the jewel to him.." Sango said "She must have given up on him"

"Can you blame her Sango?" Miroku commented as he secured the jewel in his robe. He sighed as he put his head back down. "We are just going to have to wait till Inuyasha comes to his senses."

Inuyasha walked to his favorite tree. He jumped up to the top and sat himself on a branch. '_Kagome, what do I do now? I was so stupid, and now you're gone_." He closed his eyes and lowered his head. _'It's all my fault_' "I don't deserve her, not for the way I treated her"

"Inuyasha…."

Caught off guard Inuyasha jumped and looked down. '_Sesshomaru_' "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded

Sesshomaru stood there never looking up. "Where's your woman?"

Inuyasha was stunned by his question. '_What is he up too_?'

"Did you drive her off too?" Sesshomaru said has he began to walk away.

Inuyasha raged with anger. "That is none of your concern" Inuyasha took stance to jump and fight.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin yelled running up behind him.

Inuyasha was taken back. He stared down at her. His wide eyes couldn't believe what he saw. '_That mark'_ He focused on the bite mark scar on her lower neck tracing over to her shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you find Kagome?" Rin asked eagerly

'_They're looking for Kagome….why'_ Inuyasha couldn't think of any reason he would be. "What do you want with her?"

Rin stopped and looked up seeing Inuyasha peering down at them.

Sesshomaru ignored the questioned and kept his steady pace. "Let's go Rin, she's not here." Rin nodded and obeyed, following after him.

Inuyasha jumped from the tree top and lunged at him. "ANSWER ME"

Sesshomaru turned and dodged his attack. Rin fell to the ground avoiding there movements. Inuyasha stood and faced him "Why do you care where Kagome is?"

Sesshomaru stared at his half-breed of a brother. He could tell something had happened between them. "My seeking her does not concern you. But I do wonder what you did to her."

AN: I forgot to tell you Rin is around 18 in this story. (It just worked out better that way) :) PLEASE R & R


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ENJOY!

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha now stood in the faint moonlight, Inuyasha waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

"What makes you think I did anything to her Sesshomaru?"

"The absence of your beads explains it all" Inuyasha looked down to where the necklace once sat. "It tells me she left you. By taking the beads she has taken her control over you away, and why would she do that?"

Inuyasha clutched his fists, his anger grew quickly. "Sesshomaru"

"Hmm, I guess I am correct then" Sesshomaru said as he watched Inuyasha stand there speechless.

Inuyasha put his hand on Tetssaiga. He pulled it out of its sheath and held in front of him. The fang shaped sword directed straight at Sesshomaru. "Give me one good reason to let you live"

Sesshomaru stood without any concern of his threat. Rin stood close next to Sesshomaru.

"Fine have it your way" Inuyasha said as he ran towards him. Inuyasha lifted his sword swinging with all his might. Just as he brought his sword down Tetssaiga made contact with Sesshomaru's Tokijin. The two stood swords forced together, staring at each other. "For you despising humans you seem to take a lot of interest in them. You are not as different from our father as you think, taking a human as your mate" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru forced him back sending him to the ground. He sheathed his sword and turned to walk away. "Let's go Rin" Rin looked down at Inuyasha wanting to ask him what happened to Kagome. "Rin!" She turned and ran after him.

Inuyasha picked himself up. "Tell me what you want from Kagome" He yelled demanding an answer.

Sesshomaru without stopping or looking back he answered. "She made me a promise"

Inuyasha stood there stunned. '_She made him a promise, why would she promise him anything._' He watched as they disappeared into the forest. He sheathed his sword and began walking. '_He as to be lying, she would never make a promise to him…would she? No impossible_' He put the thought out of his mind. He stepped out of a row of trees into an opening. There before him stood the well, barely visible in the faint moonlight. He walked over to it and sat down next to it resting his arms on the edge. He stared down into the endless darkness. "Kagome…….what am I going to do without you?"

* * *

The early morning sun flooded into Kagome's room. She forced the covers over her head. "It can't be morning already, I've hardly slept" She muttered as she dug her head into her pillow. '_It's only been a week, but it feels like its been a month_' She closed her eyes attempting to go to sleep.

"Mom I'm worried about Kagome, she has hardly come out of her room all week" Sota said, concerned for his sister.

"Yes, I am worried about her too Sota. But she is going to deal with this in her own way. She needs to take as much time as she has too." She said as she washed the dishes. She looked up glancing out the kitchen window.

Kagome flew the covers off from over her head. "It's no use" She sat up placing her bare feet onto the cool floor of her room. 'I _can't sleep without Inuyasha near by. I can't keep doing this I have to get over him, he's not going to come back for me_' She rested her head in her hands. _'I have got to get out of this house_' she jumped up off the bed. "I think I will go the mall, I haven't been there forever" With her new plans she jetted for the bathroom.

She turned the water on and started the shower. She crawled in and just stood there letting the hot water massage her tired body. _'I wonder what their doing right now'_

* * *

Miroku, Sango and Shippo stared up at Inuyasha sitting up on a high branch. "Inuyasha we have to continue our search for Naraku." Miroku yelled up at him. "You have to quit sulking."

"I am not sulking" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Yeah right" Shippo muttered

"I heard that" Inuyasha yelled staring straight at Shippo. Shippo jumped and hid behind Sango.

"If it is bothering you that bad just go talk her" Sango said.

"Why don't you guys just leave me alone?"

They turned and began walking away. "He really is hopeless without Kagome" Miroku said.

"Yep" Sango and Shippo said in unison.

"I can still hear you guys" Inuyasha yelled down growing irritated. They quickly picked up their speed heading back to the village.

Kagome wiped the steamy mirror staring at her reflection. '_I'm better off without him'_ she thought has she brushed her wet hair. "I need to get on with my life" She hurried out of the bathroom and to her room. She picked out a light blue cotton dress that laid right above her knees. She got herself dressed grabbed a little brown purse and headed downstairs. She jolted down the stairs and right past the kitchen. "I'm going to the mall, I'll be home later" She slipped on a pair of brown sandals and headed out the door.

"Well that didn't take very long did it" Grandpa said peeking his head around the corner looking at the front door.

Kagome made her way across the yard. She stopped to look at the tree of ages. She was picturing Inuyasha when he was still pinned to the tree, with a sigh she continued on her way. She hardly noticed all the people and the bustle of the city around her. Not paying attention she tripped sending her to the ground. She laid there hearing the faint laughter of strangers.

"Are you okay?"

She turned to see where the strange voice came from. She looked up to see a young man, looked like to be in his mid twenties. "Would you like some help?" He asked as he put his hand out inviting her to take it. He flashed her a friendly smile.

She could feel her self start to blush out of embarrassment, as she put her hand out grabbing onto to his. He pulled helping her up to her feet. She began brushing herself off. "Are you sure you're ok? That was a pretty nasty fall."

"Yeah" She said cracking a little smile. "That's what I get for not watching where I'm going." She looked over his features he had short light brown hair and dark green eyes. '_He's not bad looking'_ she thought. She could feel herself begin to blush for thinking such a thing.

He chuckled "Well it's good to hear your okay, I would hate for a pretty thing like you to get hurt. By the way my name is Hokaru." He smiled and held his hand out. She put her hand in his once again.

"I'm Kagome" She said knowing for sure she was blushing.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Kagome. So where are you headed"

"I was on my way to the mall"

"Well I was headed there myself, Do you mind if I walk with you?"

She was surprised by his offer. '_Why would he want to walk with me_' She hesitated stumbling over a couple of syllables. '_Come on girl he's cute'_ "Sure why not" She finally said.

"Great" He said with big smile. They turned and began there way down the busy sidewalk.

* * *

AN: PLEASE R & R!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay, Here's another chapter ENJOY!

* * *

"So have you lived here all your life?" Hokaru asked eager to learn more about her.

"Yeah I guess. How about you?"

"I've lived in Japan all my life, but I just came to Tokyo a few months ago. I needed a change of scenery."

They continued there discussion until they reached the mall. They entered to see all the people rushing about store to store. "Well Thank You" Kagome said with a smile.

"You are welcome and thank you for letting me walk with you" He replied

"Oh no problem. I guess I'll see you around" She said as she began to turn to walk away.

"I'll be looking forward to it." He said as he watched her walk away.

'_He_ _seemed like a pretty nice guy, there is just something about him_' she thought as she weaved in and out of the crowd.

She made her way to the first clothing store. She went through rack after rack. She finally picked out a little spring dress. It was light yellow with a woven pattern at the bottom. She took it to the dressing room and proceeded to try it on. Once on she stared at herself in the mirror. The dress hugged every curve and came up mid thigh. '_I wonder if Inuyasha would like it…………what am I thinking about him again for_'

She returned to her normal attire and left the store. '_No matter what I do I can't forget him'_ she walked around for a while just watching the world around her. She came up to the food court. She stood in line to get something to drink. '_I wonder how he's doing_' she thought. _'He's probably with Kikyo……_'

"NEXT" Her train of thought was interrupted by the clerk. She saw she was next.

"Oh sorry, can I get a small coke please." She said while digging for money. '_Where is it_' she thought back to earlier that day. '_I left the house so fast I didn't bring any money with me'_ She looked up at the clerk waiting for the money. "Sorry I forgot my money" The clerk looked at her and shook his head, he reached for the drink.

"Here let me get it." A familiar voice said.

She looked over. '_Hokaru_' He took out his money and handed it to the clerk. "That's ok you don't have to." She quickly spoke up.

He smiled at her, "Please I insist"

Before she knew it the drink was paid for. "Here" He handed her the drink. "It's not your day is it" He said with a chuckle.

She blushed as she walked to a nearby empty table and sat. He followed and sat across from her. "Thank you" She said giving him a smile.

"Don't worry about it"

* * *

Inuyasha finally came down from the tree. '_They make it sound so easy, I would get her…But what would I say_' He walked straight to the well without even realizing it. He stood next it. _'I guess I'll have to figure it out when I get there_' He jumped into the well.

"It's about time" Miroku said as he stood up.

"Do you really think he'll bring her back?" asked Shippo

"As long as he doesn't do anything stupid" Sango added

Miroku stood next to Sango and grabbed her hand. "I hope you would never leave me my love"

Sango blushed as she moved in closer to him. Her lips were inches away from his when she came to a sudden stop. His hand had made its way to her bottom stroking it. SMACK "Maybe if you would quit being such a perv" She scowled as she stormed off.

"I wouldn't stay with either of you" Shippo said shaking his head

"I swear Sango it's cursed" He said running after her.

Inuyasha crawled out of the well. _'I can't pick up her scent, where did she go_' He thought making his way to the house. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. "Where's Kagome?"

Startled Sota turned. "Inuyasha, it's about time you came, but Kagome isn't here. It's the first time she's left the house all week."

"Hmm" He turned heading for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Sota yelled but hears no answer just the front door closing.

'_She must still be mad. I just have to wait for her_' He thought as he jumped on top of a shed overlooking the busy street. He sat down, watching and waiting for her to return.

* * *

Kagome and Hokaru walked around the mall talking for the rest of the afternoon. "Well I suppose I should be getting home" Kagome said

"Yes it is getting late" They walked back to the entrance.

"It's dark already" Kagome said peering out the doors.

"Well I am just gonna have to walk you home" He said with a pleasing smile.

Kagome looked at him with a hesitating look. '_I don't really know if I want him to walk me home, but I don't really want to walk at night by myself_.' She thought, but finally agreed to his offer.

The walk home seemed to take forever but finally they reached the bottom of the stairs to the shrine.

Inuyasha had fallen a sleep. He awoke at the presence of Kagome's scent. "It's about time she got home" He opened his eyes and looked down at the street seeing her with this stranger. '_Who the hell is that?_'

"Well thank you again for everything Hokaru" She smiled.

"Anytime……….Hey I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to a movie this Saturday" He didn't show any sign of nervousness.

"Um…well actually I……" She tried to find the words to let him down easily. She looked up at him and locked eyes. _'What is it about him'_ He moved closer to Kagome grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. '_He's going to kiss me_' she thought trying to back away. But her body wouldn't listen and didn't budge.

"KAGOME"

Inuyasha jumped at this unknown stranger. Hokaru let Kagome go and jumped back amazingly fast.

_'Inuyasha'_ Kagome was now staring at him standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I am doing here, I came to get you." He said turning his attention back at the stranger. "It's a good thing too" He growled at the stranger standing there staring at him, irritated by his interruption.

"Inuyasha leave him alone he's a friend" Kagome pleaded with him.

"This demon is your friend?" Inuyasha said glancing at her over his shoulder.

"A demon" Her face showed her confusion.

Inuyasha turned back hearing the low laughter of the demon. "You are smarter then I gave you credit for. You're the half breed Inuyasha are you not?" He asked as he stared at him.

"How do you know who I am?"

Hokaru put his hand to his face wiping off make-up from his cheeks revealing his demon marks. Green streaks ran across his face. "I happened to sense a jewel shard about three months ago. I followed it to this shrine. I watched the two of you ever since. I heard of a half-breed who protected the priestess who guarded it."

"You are after the shard?" Kagome said almost sounding hurt.

"Yes, but not for power. I wanted it to become human. So when I saw the fight you two had last week I knew this would be the best time to make my move."

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at him with confusion. "Why would you want to become human?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"Over time I learned to disguise myself and walk among them without being noticed. I am among the few who do. I wanted the shard to be able to walk among them as an equal. To not be different to live a normal life"

"So you don't want to be a demon anymore then" Kagome looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"No. And I had heard that the priestess who protected it was beautiful. But when I saw you for the first time I had no words to describe you. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

Kagome began to blush and Inuyasha now clutched his fists growing jealous. "You leave Kagome alone you hear me."

'_Inuyasha_' Kagome looked at him giving a little smile.

"I do not wish to fight you. I know now the jewel is out of my reach. I shall leave." He turned to walk away.

"HOKARU" Kagome yelled running after him. "Thank you" She said putting her arms around him. He returned the hug holding her close.

_'Why is she hugging him'_ Inuyasha said growing angry.

They let go of there embrace. He put his hand to her cheek. "You take care now Miss Kagome." He turned and disappeared into the distance.

* * *

AN: PLEASE R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

After watching Hokaru walk away Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha. He stood there with clutched fists and growling under his breath. "What is your problem now?" She asked walking up to him.

"What the hell were you doing hugging him like that?!"

"Well if you must know he was very nice to me"

"So you just go around hugging every man who is nice to you!?"

Kagome looked at him disgusted. "Then maybe that explains why I am not hugging you instead" She yelled as she began walking up the stairs to the shrine. "You are such a jerk"

Inuyasha watched her walking away. '_No………..I did it again'_

'_Why would I have ever thought he would be even a little nice to me? He'll never change'_

"KAGOME" Inuyasha came running after her. "Just hear me out"

"What's the point, you'll always treat me the same. I'm just your jewel detector." Kagome said has she walked up to the front door. "I am tired of trying to figure you out." She entered the house. "Good-bye Inuyasha" She closed the door behind her.

"Kagome"

She made it up to her room. She threw her purse on her desk and flung herself onto her bed. All she could do was cry. She was soon startled by a noise outside her window. She got up to see what it was. There Inuyasha sat with is back to the window. '_What is he doing'_ she thought as she began to open the window. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" She asked trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"I am not leaving here without you" He said glancing over his shoulder catching a glimpse of her wiping tears away. '_She's crying again'_

She turned knowing how stubborn he is, there was no way to argue with him. "You might as well come in its getting cold out there." She turned and returned to her bed lying facing the wall.

Inuyasha made his way through the window closing it behind him. He sat on the floor staring at her. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying" She said defensively

"Yes you are"

She knew she couldn't hide it. She began to cry harder.

'_What do I do now_' Inuyasha thought to himself. He got up and sat on the bed. Kagome felt the movement of the bed as he sat.

"Kagome…I am sorry for everything. It was wrong of me and I know that now, I just…" He looked over at her see picking herself up and lunging towards him. She wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I was so scared I was never going to see you again. I couldn't forget about you." She cried digging her face in his chest.

"Kagome" He wrapped his arms around her. "I thought about you everyday. I couldn't think about anything else." He said holding her close.

He put hand under her chin and lifted her head. He looked into her eyes and could almost feel her pain. "Please stop crying" he whispered "It hurts me to see you cry"

"I'm sorry…I don't want to hurt you" She said as her crying began to subside.

"Don't apologize; you have nothing to be sorry for." She gazed at his golden eyes. '_I have never heard him talk like this before_.' She thought to herself feeling the last of her tears dry.

"Kagome…..I want you in my life" His hand under her, he placed his thumb on her lips and gently traced it across her bottom lip. He leaned in closer, his lips so close to hers he could feel her warm breath. He closed his eyes and closed the gap between them. They held the moment which seemed to end too quickly. Their lips parted, he opened his eyes staring at her. Her eyes still shut. "Kagome" he whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes focusing on Inuyasha looking at her. She quickly loosened her grip around him and moved back, sitting up on the bed. She hung her head. Inuyasha sat not knowing what had just happened. "Inuyasha I can't………I don't want to get hurt again."

"Kagome I promise to never hurt you. I will always protect you."

"How do I know I can trust you? How am I suppose to know your not lying?" She said looking up at him waiting for an answer.

He looked away searching for an answer. "Because you just have to trust me" He muttered softly.

"I want to Inuyasha, I really do"

He looked back over to her. He knew that expression on her face. He'd seen it before, it was an expression of pain and confusion. "Because………because I'm in love with you Kagome." He said nervously waiting for her reaction.

'_He's in love with me, did he really say that_.' Her face now softened and showed a surprised look. "Inuyasha I……" She had a loss of words.

He turned away feeling he should have never said what he did.

"I love you too Inuyasha" She said softly. He turned back towards her locking eyes.

"What"

"I said I love you too, I always have." She said smiling at him. Inuyasha let a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that." He smiled to himself.

She moved close to him and grabbed his hand "I think I have an idea." He looked over at her smiling face. He leaned over stealing another gentle kiss. He lifted is lips from hers and rested his forehead on hers.

"Does this mean you are going to stay with me" He asked softly.

"Yes" They stared into each others eyes.

'_Thank you Kagome'_

_AN:_ I hope you like the story so far. :)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Another Chapter enjoy!

* * *

The gang was sitting around Kaede's waiting for Inuyasha to return.

"So do you think Kagome took him back?" Shippo asked

"Well we haven't seen any sign of him since yesterday, so I am guessing things went exceptionally well for him" Miroku said with a sly look on his face.

Sango shot him a cold stare. "Do you ever think of anything else?" She asked disgusted by his one track mind.

"What do you mean by that? What do you think happened? Shippo asked curiously.

"Well you see Shippo ……" CRACK

"Don't even think about it monk, he's still just a kid!" She said standing over him clutching her fist.

* * *

Kagome woke up finding herself snuggled up to Inuyasha. She laid there watching him sleep. 'He is sleeping so soundly' she thought. 'But I guess last night was the first night I slept that good in awhile too.'

"Why are you staring at me?" Inuyasha said cracking a smile.

"No reason" She answered looking away.

He turned on his side and rested his head up on his hand staring at her. He breathed in the scent he had missed for so long. He gently brushed a strand of hair hanging in her face to the side. She looked over at him returning his smile.

"Oh yeah I wanted to give you something." He lifted his arm revealing the jade bracelet around his wrist. Kagome watched as he took it off. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to him. He slowly slipped it onto her wrist. She held it up staring at it.

"It's so beautiful. I never did thank you for it." She said giving him a peck on the cheek. "So where did you get it?" She asked as she traced her fingers across it.

He turned his eyes away hesitating to answer. "It is one of the few things my mother left me." He finally muttered.

"This was your mom's bracelet" She said looking at him surprised then back to the bracelet. 'Wow for him to give me his mom's bracelet….'

"She told me it was the first thing my father ever gave her." He added.

"Inuyasha I love it, thank you. I promise to take good care of it."

Inuyasha smiled. "I know you will" He said as he sat up. He put his arms above his head and started to stretch. Kagome still admiring the bracelet on her wrist.

"Maybe someday I'll give it to our son so he can give it to someone special" She then realized that she said that out loud. Her face grew pale as she looked up at Inuyasha. He was frozen in mid stretch. 'Oh God did I really say that……I can't believe I said that out loud…..I mean we haven't even done anything.' She thought waiting for a reaction from him.

He finally put his arms down slowly. 'She wants to have children with me'

'Come on say something I can't take this silence anymore.' She yelled in her head. She watched and waited.

"Do you really want to have children with me?" He finally asked sounding curious to hear the answer.

Her face now turned beat red. 'Don't ask me that; say something else' she thought trying to find the words to say. "Well……I awe…..just thought that maybe someday……we would have kids." She said nervously barely able to finish. 'Stupid, stupid, you sounded like an idiot.'

He turned over to look at her. 'She's embarrassed' he thought as he laughed to himself. "Well I think we should have kids too." He said while he stood up and looked out the window. She looked up at him almost relieved by his answer.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. He watched as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair still a little nervous. "I suppose we could start now" he said breaking the silence.

"Huh" She looked up at him wide eyed. He turned back to her.

"Well why don't we start now" He said moving in closer to her.

"Start what exactly" She said unsure of the question.

"Having a kid."

She was shocked "Um….well……maybe we should……." Inuyasha quickly went in for a kiss. He could tell she was nervous. He ended the kiss and watched her stumble once again for words. "Inuyasha….I….I don't know if…"

"Kagome I was kidding" he said trying not to laugh. "We'll wait till the right time comes." He added.

Kagome looked at him. "The right time…."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in" Kagome said.

Her mom opened the door. "Oh Inuyasha how nice to see you again. I just came to tell you breakfast is ready."

"Okay thanks mom"

She smiled and giggled under her breath before closing the door.

"Well I am gonna go take a quick shower. Why don't you go on down and get something to eat. I'll be down when I'm done." Kagome said as she grabbed her clothes and jetted out the door to the bathroom.

Inuyasha went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. "Inuyasha your still here?" Sota asked.

"Did you come to take Kagome back? She's been sulking around here all week." Grandpa added.

"Yeah we're probably gonna leave after we eat." Inuyasha said has he sat down.

"Here" she sat a plate of food down in front of him. He dug in right away. Kagome soon joined them she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a white tank top. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. Her clothes hugged her every curve.

"Mom it smells great" She said as she sat down next to Inuyasha. Sota and Grandpa looked at her noticing her change in attitude.

"I will pack you a lunch before you head back" Her mom said smiling.

"How long do you plan on being gone this time" Sota asked.

"I don't know" Kagome answered with a mouth full of food.

"At least I don't have to make up anymore excuses. That last time the only thing I had left was you being in a coma." Grandpa said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah do you know how hard it was to think of something to explain how I miraculously awoke? People thought I was nuts." Kagome said shuttering at the memory.

They soon finished there breakfast. "Well I think we better go shopping before we head back. You coming Inuyasha" Kagome had already made her way to the door putting her shoes on. Inuyasha got up and followed her. She grabbed a hat for him and opened the door.

"Kagome" Her mom came around the corner reaching into her pocket. "Here" She held out some money for her. "Just so you can get everything you need."

"Thanks mom" She gave her hug. "We'll see you later." They headed out the door.

"They grow up so fast" She said to herself as she made her way back to the kitchen.

They were now walking down the busy streets of the city. "I figure all we should have to get are some groceries." Kagome said thinking about the different things they'll need. She looked over at Inuyasha. He had a sneer on his face looking around. "What is wrong?" She asked.

"All these guys are staring at you and I don't like it." He said growling. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his jealously. She grabbed his hand.

"You have nothing to worry about" She said with a smile. Inuyasha felt a little reassurance, but he wasn't taking any chances he still stayed alert.

They finally arrived at the store and made there way in. "So where should we start?" Kagome asked looking over to him. But he was no where to be seen. He had already made his up an aisle where his favorite noodles were. She shook her head with a little smile on her face. "Here we go" She said making her way after him.

Finally almost two hours later they made it back to the house both their arms full with boxes and bags of food. They dropped it all on the kitchen table. "Ok I'll go pack now" Kagome said running upstairs. She took another three hours packing. She stood looking at all the things she laid out on her bed. Inuyasha stood in the doorway.

"What's taking you so long?"

"I just want to make sure I don't forget anything this time." She said "I think I got it all though" She said with a smile.

"Well hurry-up or we'll never make it back before dark."

They now stood next to the well with there six bags. The sun was just starting to set. "Did you forget anything?" Her mom asked.

"No I don't think so" Kagome said

"Good and please take care of her Inuyasha" Her mom said giving him a little smile.

"I will" He said

"Bye Kagome" Grandpa and Sota said in unison.

She smiled and waved "Good-bye, see you soon."

With that Inuyasha picked up the bags, grabbed Kagome's waist and disappeared into the well.

AN: Please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Another Chapter enjoy!

* * *

They made there way out of the well. Inuyasha watched as Kagome brushed herself off. "Here put this on." He said handing her his Kimono.

"What for?"

"Because if Miroku sees you like that, he'll lose it for sure." Inuyasha said picking up the bags.

She looked down "Why? What wrong with it?" She asked

"What do you mean what's wrong with it? You might as well of not worn any clothes for as much as that reveals."

"What?! GGRRR…..SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha dropped the bags and stepped back. But nothing happened. "HA! You took my necklace off remember."

"Hmm….." Irritated she looked down at her outfit once again. 'I guess it is pretty tight' she thought to herself. "Fine" She said putting his Kimono over her. "Let's get going"

They made it back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha could hear Shippo.

"I bet Inuyasha did something stupid and is off sulking somewhere." Inuyasha now stood behind him.

"What was that you little runt?" Inuyasha said getting ready to hit him on the head.

"Inuyasha be nice would ya" Kagome said coming through the door.

"KAGOME" Shippo leaped into her arms. "I am so glad your back"

She gave him a hug "Me to Shippo"

"We are all glad ye are back" Kaede said

"Yes, Inuyasha was unbearable to be around without you." Miroku added

Sango got up and rushed to give her a hug. "I am so glad everything is ok, everything is ok right?" She whispered.

"Yes" Kagome answered "Everything is great"

"Good Miroku and I have something to tell you." She went over and sat next to Miroku. "We've decided to get married as soon as you returned."

"Really!" Kagome exploded with excitement. "When is the wedding?"

"Well now that you are back I suppose we will have it tomorrow." Miroku said.

"Tomorrow, that's not enough time to get ready." Kagome argued

"We just want something simple and small, just friends. Kaede said she would perform the service for us." Sango explained

"Oh I am so happy for you!" Kagome went over and hugged them. Inuyasha and Shippo looked on.

"I figured after the ceremony we would leave and spend a couple days alone together before we headed off again." Miroku said grabbing Sango's hand. Sango blushed knowing what he meant. He looked up at Inuyasha waiting for him to get angry.

"What? I don't care what you do as long as you come back." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Shippo.

"Wow, your not mad for us wanting to leave for a few days. What did Kagome do to you?" Sango asked looking at him in amazement.

"She didn't do anything to me." He said defensively. "I just figure a few more days won't kill us."

"Alright it's settled. The wedding is tomorrow." Kagome sat next to Sango discussing the plans. Miroku excused himself and joined Inuyasha.

They watched as the girls talked and giggled. "I think I created a monster" Miroku sighed.

"I think you created two." Inuyasha added

The morning sun seemed to rise quickly. Kagome kicked Miroku and Inuyasha out the hut at the break of dawn. "No men aloud" She said as she turned and walked back in. Kagome went over to her bag and dug through her clothes. "Here it is" She said pulling out a white spring dress. "This should work." She took it over to Sango and held it up. "What do you think?"

"It gorgeous!" Sango said

"Well let's get you ready?" Kagome began rushing around the hut looking through her bags.

Hours had passed by. "What is taking them so long?" Inuyasha said impatiently waiting.

Miroku just sat under a tree and waited. 'I hope they hurry I am nervous enough as it is.' he thought to himself.

"Okay we're ready" Kagome said stepping out of the hut. She had now changed into a blue dress.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked waiting for Sango to appear. Soon Sango appeared in the doorway. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. She looked over at Miroku and he was smiling ear to ear. He got up and made his way towards his bride-to-be. "You look beautiful my love." He put his hand out. "Shall we get married now?"

She blushed and put her hand in his. "Yes"

The village soon gathered together around the base of giant maple tree. Kaede was waiting for them. Soon the ceremony began. During the ceremony Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha and lightly grabbed his hand. He smiled and softly gave it a squeeze.

"You may now kiss ye bride" Kaede said with a smile.

Miroku turned to Sango and put his arms around her. He brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered for the new couple.

They now stood outside the hut hugging and congratulating.

"Well shall we be off." Miroku said looking at Sango

"So soon" Kagome pouted.

"Yes we only have a few days I want to use as much of them as I can." Miroku said smiling.

They mounted Kirara and waved as they took off.

"How romantic" Kagome sighed watching them disappear.

"They better be back in a few days. I don't want to have to chase them down." Inuyasha said as he turned to walk in the hut.

"Leave them alone their newlyweds Inuyasha" Kagome said flashing him a cold stare.

"Yeah whatever"

"Humph" Kagome walked off. He watched her knowing she was upset again.

"I better go after her" he said to himself.

He found her sitting on a hilltop staring into the distance. He walked and sat next to her. "What is wrong now?" He asked.

"Nothing" She said with a sigh "I'm just thinking"

"About what"

"I was just wondering if I was gonna have my own wedding someday"

"You mean you want to get married?"

"Yeah, every girl dreams of getting married someday"

"Well………….Who do you want to marry?" He said looking at her.

Surprised by his question. She looked at him. "I guess someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with." She smiled at him.

He smiled back blushing a little. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. They sat and watched the sunset.

(Next Day)

"Here Shippo I brought these for you" Kagome pulled out a new box of crayons and a stack of paper out of one of her bags.

Shippo jumped up with excitement. "WOW! Thanks Kagome!" He took them and sat down starting to draw.

"Now I think I am going to go take a bath." She said making her way the door. 'I wonder where Inuyasha went to' she thought.

She made it to the pool of water right outside the village. She looked around to make sure no one else was there. When she was sure she was alone. She stripped down and hurried to the water. She dunked her head wetting her long her raven hair. 'I wonder how Miroku and Sango's first night being married went.' She blushed at the thought.

Inuyasha was sitting up in tree close by. Out of her sight making sure no one would bother her. He couldn't help but watch her. She rubbed her hands up and down hers arms. Over across and down her breasts to her stomach.' She is so beautiful' He thought. He could feel himself start to get aroused. 'If only I could take her now' He held back the urge.

Soon she was done. She got out and grabbed her clothes. She got dressed and started to ring her hair out. "Inuyasha you can come out now" She yelled

Inuyasha mouth dropped. 'How did she know I was here?' He slowly made his way out of the tree. "How did you know I was watching?" He said red from embarrassment. He kept his distance so she couldn't see his aroused state.

"I knew you wouldn't let me be alone for that long" She said smiling. "So did you like your little show" She said with stare.

He didn't know what to say. He just turned his head. "I guess that's a yes" She said as she turned and walked away.

Later that night Kagome made noodles for everyone. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her. 'I want to take her, but I don't think she would let me.' He couldn't get the events from earlier out of his mind. They soon finished eating. Inuyasha got up. "Kagome let's go for a walk."

"Okay" She grabbed a sweater and followed him out the door.

"Can I come too" Shippo begged.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled over is shoulder.

He took her hand and walked her to the outskirts of the village. She gazed up at the stars "It's so amazing out here isn't Inuyasha." Inuyasha stopped. She looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Kagome…"

"What is it?" She said starting to get worried.

He hesitated for a minute. "I want you"

"You want me for what?" She said confused

He let go of her hand and turned grabbing her by her waist and pulling her to him. His lips met hers. He pulled back slightly. "I mean I want you. Will you let me have you?"  


* * *

AN: Please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Another Chapter enjoy!

* * *

Kagome stood wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. She was caught completely off guard by his question. 'He wants me?' She thought not knowing what to say or do. She locked eyes with him; there was a look of passion and determination, a look she had never seen before. She knew what he wanted.

He could sense she was nervous. He pulled her closer and began to softly kiss her neck starting at her collarbone and working his up. She froze being sucked into his state of lust. "Kagome please will you let me have you?" He softly whispered in her ear. Almost instantly he picked up the scent of her now aroused state. 'She wants it to. I didn't pick the scent before, but it's there now'

She felt the change in her body. She yearned for his touch. "Inuyasha" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking this as a sign of approval of his request he proceeded with his actions.

He nuzzled back into neck gently making a trail of kisses leading to her lips. He softly grazed his lips with hers. Teasing them, making her want him even more. She placed her hand on the back of his head, pushing his lips on hers. He traced her lips with his tongue seeking entrance. She allowed him to enter.

His tongue traced her mouth as he took in her taste. She knew this wasn't just any kiss. It was a passionate kiss, a kiss that lovers shared. She could feel his hands begin to wonder. He felt her every curve. He slowly slipped his hands under the rim of her shirt. She froze and pulled her lips away from his.

He looked at her with confusion, and then he saw her beat red cheeks. "Kagome, are you ok with this?" He asked with a half smile. He tried to hold back a chuckle at how cute she was.

"Yeah…….It's just this is all new to me."

"We can stop if you want."

She looked away. 'I want to; I've been waiting for this for so long. I mean its Inuyasha.'

"Kagome"

She came out of her daze and looked into his gorgeous golden eyes. "I'm new at this too" He said trying to reassure her everything was going to be ok. "We don't have to, if you don't want to"

She put her head down. Her gripped loosened from his neck and slid down his arms. She grabbed his hands and slowly pulled them away from her waist. She took a few steps back.

"Kagome" He said softly.

"I want to" She said softly. So soft he hardly heard her.

"What"

She slowly brought her arms from her sides and gabbed the rim of her shirt. Slowly pulling it over her head and dropping it to the ground. "I want to Inuyasha"

He smiled and stepped towards her. He stopped in front of her staring at the red cloth covering her breasts. It was like a barrier keeping him from what he wanted. 'He looks a little kid on his birthday waiting to open his present.' She giggled to herself. She put her hand behind her back unsnapping her bra.

He watched as it loosened from her body. She slid it down her arms and let fall to the ground. She reached for his kimono slowly untucking it and pulling it open, revealing his muscle toned body. She placed her hands on his stomach softly gliding them up his body. 'Her touch is so warm and gentle. If I don't take her soon I am going to lose control." She guided it off his shoulders and down his arms till it fell to the ground.

"Kagome you're driving me crazy." He wrapped his arms around her and pressing her body to his. He kissed her even more intense than before. She could now feel his hardened manhood pressed up against her most private area. The scent of her heightened arousal intoxicated him.

He took his lips from hers and quickly swept her up in his arms and gently laid her on the ground. She could feel the cool grass beneath her half naked body. She watched as he towered over her placing a knee on either side of her body. Her nerves had subsided replaced by nothing but passion and excitement. He smiled at her as his hands went exploring.

He cupped her breasts in his strong yet gentle hands, slowly rolling them. Taking in every motion, she closed her eyes and gave a slight moan. He grew more excited by this new noise she made. He watched as she bit her bottom lip holding back another moan.

He bent down and kissed her. Moving his kisses to her cheek then slowly down her neck. He glanced up at her; she was biting her lip again. He smiled a half smile and kept moving south. He softly kissed her breasts, then began to suck and nibble on its peak. She ran her fingers through his hair letting out another small moan.

"Take me Inuyasha" she moaned softly. He sat back up and placed is hands on her waist and felt her body until he made it to the top of her jeans. He gave her a quick look hesitating to proceed. She smiled and nodded yes for him to go ahead. He played around with the button having trouble undoing it. She giggled as she put her hand under his and unsnapped it.

He pulled them off revealing another cloth barrier in his way. He slowly slid them down her legs. The new scent of hers was driving him insane. He untied is pants and kicked them off to the side. She blushed at the site of his naked body, but she looked over every detail of his muscles. She spread her legs allowing him to move into position. He took his place between her thighs, and went in for a kiss. She could feel his hardened member against her wetness.

He put his hand down placing himself into position. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Please!" She pleaded

He slowly slipped his tip in. She winced with pain for this foreign object inside her. "Are you okay?" He asked starting to get worried.

"Yeah I'm fine"

Hesitating he slowly continued his entrance. She closed her eyes and bit her lip holding back the scream from the pain. He stopped concerned for her. "Why'd you stop?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I'm hurting you"

She put his head in her hands. "I'm going to be okay, I promise." She said as she brought him to her for a kiss. She slightly bucked her hips motioning him to continue. Then with one gentle thrust he took away her innocence. She moaned out of pain. He looked down at her and watched a single tear roll down her cheek. He caught with a kiss and waited for her grip to loosen from his shoulders.

She took a deep breath and smiled at him. He began to slowly rock his body moving in and out of her warm wetness. The once felt pain now turned to pleasure. He kept a steady beat slow and gentle, trying not to hurt her.

She rubbed her hands over his back, slightly grazing her fingernails across his bare skin. He could feel the movement of her body beneath him. Meeting his every thrust. Slowly he picked up his pace going faster and harder.

She now moaned with every thrust he made into her. He felt her fingernails push into his back.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed as she reached her climax. He could feel her wetness increase and the pulsating sensation. It sent him over the edge. He soon thrust harder and deeper with one last hard stroke he released his seed into her.

Just at that moment his eyes flashed red and he lunged his mouth towards her neck, he fought back the urge to bite her, and laid his head on her chest. Listening to her accelerated heartbeat. They laid there swearing and panting.

His arms a little shaky picking him up. He pulled out and laid next her holding her in his arms staring into each others eyes. 'What happened? Why was I gonna bite her' He thought as looked at her neck.

"We should get dressed before someone sees us." She said blushing at the thought of being seen like this.

"I don't think I can move" he said as he tried to move his legs. She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek before she got up and went looking for their clothes. He watched her as she fumbled around in the dark. She heard him laugh under his breath.

She looked at him. "What's so funny? I don't see you helping"

"It's funnier watching you though" He said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm sure" She said throwing his kimono at him.

She finally found all of their clothes and they got themselves dressed.

"Well should we head back?" She asked

He smile and grabbed her waist and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much Kagome"

"I Love you too" She said wrapping her arm around him.

They soon were walking back to the village his arm tight around her. They had to sneak into Kaede's hut. They tried not to wake anyone. Quickly they found a comfortable spot and snuggled in.

(NEXT DAY)

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see Shippo inches from his face staring at him.

"Good morning!" Shippo said.

"What are you doing Shippo?" He asked irritated.

"I was waiting for you to wake-up"

"Well I'm up so get off of me" He said pushing Shippo to the floor.

He looked around and saw Kagome and Kaede were gone. "Where is everyone?"

"Keade went to care for a sick villager and Kagome left a little while ago, but she didn't say where she going?"

Inuyasha looked at the door. 'Where did she get to this time?'

"Come on Shippo let's go look for her." They made there way out of the hut.

MEOW

Inuyasha almost tripping over a cat sitting right outside the door. "Stupid Cat" Inuyasha snarled.

"Master Inuyasha"

"Hey look, it's Myouga!" Shippo said watching him jump off the cat onto Inuyasha's nose.

"Where is lady Kagome" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know. Why is something wrong?"

"Yes, you must find her before he does."

"Before who?, who is after her?" Inuyasha demanded

"Your brother Sesshomaru! He is on his way here now to take her."

AN: Please R&R


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Another Chapter enjoy!

* * *

Kagome waded in the glistening water staring at her reflection. 'Last night felt like a dream, if I didn't still hurt I would have said it was.' She closed her eyes and sighed. 'What now? How are things going to change between me and Inuyasha?' She dunked her head under the water.

"What are you talking about Myoga?!"

"There is no time to explain now, we must find her!" Myoga yelled.

"Fine, Shippo you stay here in case she returns" ordered Inuyasha, Shippo nodded and watched as Inuyasha took off.

"Kagome you better be okay" Inuyasha said running through the village into a row of trees hot on Kagome's scent. 'There is more than just her scent in air.'

Kagome emerged from the water gasping for air. "Kagome?" A voice from the shore caught her by surprise. She turned to see the origin of the voice.

"AAAAWWWW…..What are you doing here!!" She screamed as she concealed her body under the water.

'That was Kagome' Inuyasha picked up speed towards her.

"What do you think you are doing sneaking up on me like that Koga!!"

Koga was still a little stunned from seeing Kagome bare chested. "Huh….sorry about that, I just picked up your scent and thought I would stop by." She brought her shoulders out of the water.

"Well you could have at least warned me. Now turn around."

"Turn around? Why? He asked as he looked at her confused.

"So I can get out and put my clothes on!" She yelled giving him a cold stare.

"Ok….alright quit yelling." He said as he turned around. He could hear her movement through the water. He slightly glanced over his shoulder. 'That mutt's smell is all over her, but there is no sign of the mate mark.' She had her pants on and was putting her bra on. He watched her hands clasp it together. His eyes looked over her curves. He focused on the small of her. 'What!? Why does she have that mark!?' His eyes widened.

She had her shirt on her arms beginning to slip it over head, when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. She looked back seeing Koga staring at her lower back. "Koga what are you doing?" She said covering her front with her shirt.

"Who gave you that mark?" He said getting very angry.

"What mark? What are you talking about? She looked over her shoulder trying to see what he was talking about.

"This is not good" Koga muttered as he ran his thumb over the mark.

Kagome looked up at Koga's face. 'He looks almost scared. What is going on?' A look of confusion flooded her face.

Inuyasha could see Kagome through an opening in the trees. 'Koga is here somewhere, I can smell that filthy wolf' Just then he jumped into the opening to see Koga with his hands around Kagome, her shirt half off.

"KAGOME" He lunged at the wolf.

"INUYASHA" Kagome yelled as Koga let go and dodged his attack. "It's not what it looks like"

"Keep your filthy hands off her!" He growled, not paying any attention to what Kagome had to say.

Koga stood staring at Inuyasha. "What have you done to Kagome?" Koga demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"First your scent is all over her and yet there is no mate mark."

Inuyasha grew angrier placing his hand on his sword as he looked back at Kagome whos face was beat red. "Wolf, I am gonna kill you this time." He said as he pulled his sword from his sheath. He took stance ready to attack.

"I don't have time for this you mangy mutt, Kagome's life is in danger!" He yelled pointing at Kagome.

Kagome had just put her shirt on when she froze. 'What'

"Huh, what the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha lowered his sword.

"Well just look for yourself the mark on her back says it all."

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked over to Kagome. He turned her around and lifted her shirt. "What are you talking about?" He said not seeing any mark.

Koga walked over pointing out the mark to him. "Let me take a look" Myoga said jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Myoga stared at the area where Koga pointed. "Oh this is not good."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked

"Myoga do you know what this mark means?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome now grew frustrated and angry that they wouldn't even acknowledge her. "WILL YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!" She yelled

Inuyasha dropped her shirt as him and Koga backed away from her. "What is her problem?" Koga whispered

"Don't ask me, I have no idea." Inuyasha answered

"Lady Kagome let me explain" Myoga said as he jumped over to her shoulder. "But first we must get you out of here it is not safe."

"Okay" She said confused, still having no idea what was going on. She climbed on Inuyasha's back, they took off for the village.

"What do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha growled at Koga running along side of him.

"I am coming with to protect Kagome you mutt"

"I can protect Kagome just fine without you, she doesn't need you."

"Yeah well we'll see about that"

'They are so exhausting' Kagome thought as she watch them growl back and forth.

They made it back to the village and settled into Kaede's hut. Koga leaned against the wall. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to fire. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap. Kaede sat preparing a stew.

"Ok will someone tell me what is going on here?" Kagome pleaded for someone to answer.

Myoga jumped onto the floor in front of her. "Well I shall explain the situation. I must warn first to stay close to Inuyasha for awhile."

"Why" She asked

"Sesshomaru is searching for you and you need to be careful"

"He's after me? What for?" She grew even more confused.

"I didn't understand before, but I do now. It has to do with that mark."

"What does the mark mean?" Inuyasha asked

"It means she promised her life to a demon." Koga said staring down at his feet. They all looked at him.

"What? She would never promise her life to demon that's absurd, especially Sesshomaru." Inuyasha yelled jumping to his feet.

"Well she did, she has the mark to prove it." Koga yelled back.

"I don't care about the mark she would………."

"Stop" Kagome said lightly.

They stopped and looked down at her. "Please stop fighting"

"Kagome do you remember anything about a promise." Myoga asked.

Kagome looked at him and turned to the fire. 'It was so long ago, why now?' She thought.

FLASHBLACK

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Ran towards each other, swords unsheathed and ready to attack. There swords met and they stood nose to nose.

"A half-breed like you will never beat me. How many times must I tell you that?"

"I guess I was never one to listen to a demon" Inuyasha growled thrusting Sesshomaru back.

They lashed at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Until Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"INUYASHA"

Sesshomaru stood over his half-brothers unconscious body. "I told you before, you will never beat me and now you shall die" He lifted his sword and proceeded to take his life.

"NO" His sword stopped inches from Kagome as she threw her body over Inuyasha. "Please don't kill him." She begged as her eyes filled with tears.

"Move"

"Please I beg you, take my life instead" She looked up at him. He looked down at her as if he was studying her.

She watched as he stepped towards her. She closed her eyes and hid her head in Inuyasha's chest. She felt a stabbing pain in her back and looked back at him her vision becoming blurry.

"Fine, I shall come for you when your debt is owed" He said as he removed his claws from her back and walked away. She passed out watching him walk away.

END FLASHBACK

"Kagome" Inuyasha said setting his hand on her shoulder. He watched a tear roll down her cheek.

"I did" She whispered "I promised my life to Sesshomaru to save your life Inuyasha." She looked up at him now tears falling one after the other.

Inuyasha eyes widened. 'That's what he meant that night about a promise' He thought

"Why would you do such a thing to save this flea bitten dog?" Koga asked

"Back off Wolf" Inuyasha flashed him a cold stare.

"Because……because I love him I always have." She whispered. Koga stepped back and looked away. Everyone stared at Kagome. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"I will not let him have you" Inuyasha whispered.

"I am afraid it is impossible, the deal was sealed with the mark. If she refuses she will surely be killed" Myoga said sadly.

"No there has to be a way." Koga argued

AN: Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Another Chapter enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha exited the hut to find Koga sitting outside. "What are you still doing here?" He said coldly.

Koga ignored his rude question and continued to stare into the distance. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, finally. It took me awhile to calm her down?" He said as he leaned up against the hut.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"What do mean WE? We aren't gonna do anything. I am?" Inuyasha said irritated.

Koga glared at Inuyasha. "Listen mutt I am gonna make sure Kagome is safe whether you want me too or not." Inuyasha clutched his fists and took a step towards him.

"Why? She doesn't even want you. You heard it yourself she said she loves me." He yelled.

Koga looked back off in the distance hurt by the harsh words. He knew he was right though, he heard every word as clear as a bell. "That's not the point" Inuyasha now stood staring at him confused. "I know what her decision is, but that won't change how I feel about her." He sighed as he looked down at the ground. "Besides Kagome has saved my life a number of times, I just think I should repay her for that. I mean I can't just leave her knowing she is in danger."

Inuyasha stared down at the wolf. "So what kind of plan do you have then?" Inuyasha said as he sat down near Koga. 'I guess any kind of help is better then no help' He thought.

"Well we can't ever leave Kagome alone not even for second. One of us has to be with her at all times."

"Yeah but sooner or later Sesshomaru will fight us for her, and I am pretty sure it is gonna be sooner."

Silence hung over them as they searched there brain for ideas. Koga finally broke the silence. "So why'd you do it?" He said quietly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. "Why'd I do what?"

"You know…………..Mate with her but not claim her"

Inuyasha had moment of embarrassment before growing angry. "Hey whatever happens between us is none of your business you got that."

"Humph, You couldn't do it could ya. I guess you are just a measly half demon." Koga said with a smirk.

Inuyasha now grew angrier and clutched his fists. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He growled as stared at Koga coldly.

"I mean it's mating season, and you mated without marking your mate. So it just goes to show that your human side is stronger than your demon side." Koga said with a chuckle mocking Inuyasha.

"Why you….." Inuyasha was ready to jump on Koga.

"He has point"

Inuyasha stopped to look over to his shoulder to see Myoga sitting there arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Inuyasha you are not familiar with demon mating rituals. How could you be you were raised and treated as a human growing up. Your mother made sure you had all the love a mother could give her child. She never treated you as a demon. She loved you and treated you like any mother would treat there child. A demon on the other hand raises their offspring to kill and survive to continue on with there cruel demon ways."

Inuyasha stared at Myoga, taken back by thought of his mother. He sat back down and stared at the ground.

Myoga continued. "And when demons mate they mate for two reasons 1: To continue there blood line and take a mate for life or 2: They mate for power. Two powerful demons mate to produce an offspring that will inherit both parents' powers. The male would not take in any part of the offsprings life. Fortunately these matings do not occur all that often. In a case like that a mate is not marked but yet used until a child is conceived."

Inuyasha looked at Myoga and then back down to the ground. "Last night I could feel the demon blood in me flow stronger. I felt my fangs closing in on her, I had no idea why. So I stopped myself thinking I was gonna hurt her"

"Yes, I figured as much. You could not bring yourself to bite her and you had no idea that your instinct took over." Myoga explained

"Humph, Stupid mutt" Koga said in a whisper but not escaping Inuyasha.

CRACK

Inuyasha smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey that wasn't necessary" Koga said rubbing the back of his head that now throbbed in pain.

"Without the mark Kagome is vulnerable to be taken by others such as Koga." Myoga stated

"Why do you think I even showed up I could smell she was in heat from miles away. Of course if she had demon in her the scent would have been stronger. But I still it picked up." Koga said continuing to rub his head.

"What do you mean she's in heat?" Inuyasha said looking at Koga in surprise.

"Sure even humans go into heat. Of course it is different than demons." Koga answered.

"Yes humans do not breed such as demons do. Humans have many other reasons. Demons only breed for offspring. Well in a few cases they breed for love I guess." Myoga said rethinking his next words. "I mean your father did." Myoga said looking over at Inuyasha. "I guess I will never fully understand humans." He said with a sigh.

Inuyasha was too lost in thought to notice him. 'If she's in heat how come I didn't notice? Maybe that is why I was so drawn to her all of a sudden. I mean I want to be with her, but what am I suppose to do now. How was I suppose to know about mating season among demons. I mean I spend all of my time killing them………'

Myoga and Koga looked over to a now frustrated Inuyasha.

"Um….Inuyasha" Koga said worried about being struck again.

Inuyasha finally came out of thoughts "What?" He said irritated.

"We should focus on Kagome's safety, don't you think"

"Yes master, we need to do something" Myoga added

"Why don't we take her away somewhere and hide for awhile?" Koga mentioned, it was one of the few ideas he had.

Inuyasha then closed his eyes and looked down. "I know what to do." He said softly.

Koga looked at him. "Well come on, what is it?" Koga said growing impatient.

'I know it's what I have to do, it's for her own good.' He thought before answering Koga. "Just trust me, it's the safest place" He stood up and walked into the hut. Returning with Kagome in his arms still fast asleep. "Well are you coming or not" He said as he took off. Koga jumped to his feet and followed close behind.

AN: Please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Another Chapter enjoy!

* * *

The moon dimly lit the field where the well sat. Koga stared down into the blackness. "You mean to tell me your gonna through her down the well"

"Something like that" Inuyasha said holding Kagome tightly in his arms.

"You have got to be crazy, who knows how deep it is!? You can't just toss her in." Koga said angry by the half demons intent.

"You don't understand this is how she gets back to her time" Inuyasha growled growing frustrated.

Koga stood there with a confused look on her face. "Oh man, now I know you're crazy"

"You wouldn't understand, I'm not about to waste my breath explaining anything to you." Inuyasha yelled.

In the mean time Kagome had been awoken by there arguing. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down at the raven-haired girl that laid in his arms. "Kagome, everything is going to be okay, I am taking you home."

"What? NO!" She yelled pushing away from him. "Put me down!" She demanded.

He quickly set her down. "You have no choice you have to go back." He said anger clear in his voice.

"I do have a choice, I refuse to go back" She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Kagome" Inuyasha growled. "We don't have time for this. If you won't go back then I will drag you back." He said stepping towards her.

She had a small smirk on her face when she looked at him. "Sit boy!" Nothing happened Inuyasha just kept moving towards her. Her eyes widened as she remembered the absence of his necklace. She quickly turned and ran.

"You really think you can out run me" Inuyasha yelled after her as he began to pursue her.

"I am not leaving you again." She yelled back over her shoulder. Before she could turn back she ran into someone blocking her path. She fell backwards to the ground hitting her head leaving her unconscious.

"Don't you touch her!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing his sword.

Sesshomaru looked down at the unconscious girl that laid on the ground. 'His scent is all over her'

"I'll kill you before you touch her." Koga yelled now standing next to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru gazed over at the wolf unfazed by his threat. "It is no concern of yours"

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and began walking away, leaving Kagome behind.

"She is no use to me anymore." He blankly said

Inuyasha quickly ran to Kagome and held her in his arms. "What the hell just happened? Why didn't he take her?" Inuyasha said puzzled.

"I probably sacred him off" Koga said stroking his ego.

"Yeah I highly bout that." Inuyasha growled picking her up taking her back over to the well.

"What are you doing now?" Koga yelled after him.

"I'm taking her back" He said as he disappeared into the well.

"Lord Sesshomaru…..Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken yelled quickly catching up to his master.

"Where's Rin"

"She's safe. Where is the woman?" He asked scanning the area.

"I have no need for her anymore." Sesshomaru said as he made his way back to Rin.

"But master…..I don't understand."

"She's already with child"

"She's what? But who's"

Sesshomaru did not answer but kept his steady pace. 'Inuyasha you mated and you didn't even know what you were doing. You didn't even mark her.'

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Remembering seeing Sesshomaru she quickly sat up to find herself in her room. It was morning now and the light from her window was flooding the room.

'He brought me back. I swear I am gonna……..'

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha said from the doorway.

"Why'd did you bring me back!?" She yelled.

"Because it's the safest place for you right now!"

"I'm not staying I'm going back." She said as she jumped out of her bed. When her feet hit the ground she grew lightheaded and her knees grew weak. She quickly sat down her hand on her head.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said has he quickly went to her side. "You hit your head when you fell, you should lie down."

She didn't argue with him this time. She laid back down her bed and closed her eyes.

"Please don't leave me Inuyasha." She said quietly.

"I have to go back Sango and Miroku will be back today and I need to tell them what is going on."

"Then take me with you"

"It's not safe for you there right now and…………….I don't want to lose you again"

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the pained look in his face. "Okay I'll stay just promise me you'll come back."

Inuyasha Bent over her planting a small kiss on her forehead. "I will be back soon"

He quickly made his way out of the window. Kagome just closed her eyes again and fell a sleep.

Kagome sat on the edge of the bathtub. Her head in her hands. 'Why hasn't Inuyasha come back yet? Did something happen to him? What if he…?' Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "It's been 5 weeks he should have come back by now."

"Kagome dear is everything alright." Her mother asked softly from behind the closed door. "Kagome what's the matter." She asked as she walked over to her crying daughter.

"He's not coming back is he" She said wiping away some of the tears.

Her mother sighed and sat down next her. She embraced her crying daughter. "Give him time honey; I am sure he will be back."

"But what is taking him so long."

"I don't know but I am sure there is a good reason."

"I can't even go through the well to look for him; I never got my shard back."

Her mother sat comforting her. Till Kagome finally quit crying. "What if he doesn't come, what I am gonna do?"

"Well I don't think you should worry about that now? Besides it's not good to stress in your condition." Her mother said with a sweet smile.

Kagome looked at her mother surprised. "How did you know?"

Her mother just smiled. "Honey a mother just knows these things."

"Mom, I'm so scared. What he never comes back? He will never know that he has a child."

"Be patient dear. If he loves you as much as I think he does he will come back." She said as she stood up. "I'm going to go make a doctors appointment for you."

AN: Please R&R


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Another Chapter enjoy!

* * *

Kagome laid in bed staring at the wall. She couldn't stop crying all she could do was think about Inuyasha. She finally let sleep take her.

She hadn't been sleeping very long when she awoke to someone putting there arm around her. She quickly turned to see who it was.

"Inuyasha" She jumped in his arms crying once again. "Where have you been, I thought I was never going to see you again. You had me so worried" She said angered now and hit him in the chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner, but we found where Naraku was hiding and….."

"You mean you went after him without me." She said as she pulled away from him and sat up.

"Will you let me finish" He demanded.

"We found him and I wasn't able to make it back here, I didn't want him to run off and hide somewhere else. I'm sorry"

"Well you better be" she said coldly. She then felt his arms wrap around her waste and softly kissed her neck.

"I missed you like crazy" He softy whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes as she felt his gentle touch and warm breath on her skin. "I missed you too." She whispered.

She whimpered when he took his arms away.

"Here" He said

She turned to him and her eyes widened when she saw the jewel in his hand. "You….."

"We finally killed him Kagome." He said smiling.

She quickly jumped on him sending him back on the bed. She kissed him passionately.

She pulled away and smiled down at him. "Inuyasha there is something I need to tell you too" She sat up sitting on his stomach. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly.

He looked up at her and then down at his hand. He was confused. He looked back up at her, she was smiling and a tear rolled down her cheek. He looked back down at his hand and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. He looked back up at her and she nodded her head knowing he had figured it out.

He smiled and pulled her down to him wrapping his arms around her. "When did you find out?" He asked softly.

"Today, my mom made a doctors appointment for me tomorrow."

"Your mom knows." He said nervously "What did she say?"

"Not much, but she seemed happy."

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief "I love you Kagome"

"I love you too" She said softly.

She laid down next to him and cuddled up next to him. "So what are we going to now?" She asked.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow. You need to sleep." He said kissing her softly.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest and soon fell asleep. He watched her as she slept. He couldn't quit thinking about what the future held for them.

AN: Please R&R


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Well that was like what 8 new chapters at once...YAY! ENJOY!!

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand back to the shrine after leaving the doctors office. Inuyasha constantly fidgeting in the clothes Kagome made him wear.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm" He answered pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"Where do you want to live?" She asked

"What are you talking about?" He asked irritated by being defeated by the uncomfortable  
T-shirt.

"Well do you want to live here or back there?"

He stopped causing Kagome to stop with him. "I….I guess I never thought about it" He muttered.

"Okay then how about this one, do you want to become human?" She asked hesitantly.

There was a long silence between them. Inuyasha staring off into space, lost in thought.

"Just forget it; we'll worry about it later." Kagome said turning to continue walking. She couldn't get far though because Inuyasha still had hold of her hand and wasn't moving. Kagome turned back to him beginning to worry.

"Inuyasha" She said softly gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm" He said finally snapping out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah" he answered "I just never thought about all the decision we are gonna have to make."

"I know but we'll figure everything out in time" She smiled trying to reassure him.

He smiled and pulled her to him embracing her. "I am sure we will" he said trying to sound sure, but on the inside it was eating away at him.

"Hey why don't we go see everyone" She said excited breaking their embrace.

He looked at her for a minute. 'How can I say no to that face?' He thought to himself. "Alright" He sighed "But you have to promise you'll take it easy."

"Inuyasha I'm pregnant not dead." She said pulling back into a walk.

He shuttered at such horrible words. "Don't say such things" He muttered under his breath.

--

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!……………..LORD SESSHOMARU!!" Jaken yelled after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru paused looking over his shoulder at the Imp running towards him. "What is it Jaken?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Jaken said after he finally caught up.

"I have matters to attend to" He said continuing down the path.

"Master you are not going to go after that woman again are you?" Jaken asked

Sesshomaru stopped. "And what if I am?"

"But I thought she is caring Inuyasha's child. Plus I am sure that with a little more time Rin will conceive an heir for you."

"Hm…….There is no more time."

"But master what will you do with your brother's child?" He asked

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder again. "I have no concern for that half breeds offspring. He can care for the child, while she cares for mine." He said once again continuing down the path.

Jaken stayed put watching his master disappear into the woods.

--

"KAGOME!!" Sango yelled running to hug her friend.

"Sango, how have you been?" Kagome asked embracing her friend.

"I'm better now that you have come to visit." She smiled

"KAGOME!!" Shippo yelled running and jumping in between to two hugging women. "Did you bring me any Ninja food? I've really missed you. You're not leaving again are?"

Kagome just smiled at the young fox demon. "We aren't staying very long." Inuyasha stated walking up behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha I told you everything we be fine, just relax." Kagome sighed  
"I don't care I just have a bad feeling and I don't want to put either of you in danger."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"What does he mean by 'either of you'?" Sango asked confused.

Kagome quickly smiled nervously. "Well I really didn't want to tell like this I was hoping to wait till Miroku was here too and……"

"Well I am here now, so what is going on?" Miroku smiled coming around the corner of the hut.

"Oh…..Well okay" Kagome said.

Miroku put his arm around Sango's waist. All three now waiting for an answer.

"Um…Inuyasha a little help here please." She whispered over her shoulder at him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Kagome's pregnant. See how hard was that to say?"

AN: Please R&R


	16. Chapter 16

The news was a shock to the monk and demon slayer, after a moment of dumbfounded looks, Sango literally screech out of excitement hugging everyone in site. Miroku gave Inuyasha a sly smile congratulating him.

"So does this mean you two are gonna married?" Sango asked eagerly.

"Well, I guess we never talked about it." Kagome stated

"Well actually" Myoga said jumping onto Sango shoulder.

"Myoga when did you get here?" Kagome smiled.

"I've been here the whole time, but getting back to the matter at hand. Inuyasha is still half demon, and this means if he chooses to spend the rest of his days with you he would have to mark you as his mate."

"Mate?" Kagome asked confused.

"Not this mating thing again" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Master Inuyasha, do not take the ways of the demon world lightly. You disgrace your father with that kind of attitude." Myoga huffed. "Even Koga was drawn here with intentions to mate with lady Kagome."

"What?!" Miroku and Sango said also now confused. Apparently Inuyasha didn't tell them the whole story.

"It doesn't matter, Kagome isn't staying, and she's going home to her own time." Inuyasha growled growing irritated.

The four stared at the irritated hanyou for a few moments. "Either way you should mark her though." Myoga finally broke the silence.

"Foolish brother" Sesshomaru said suddenly standing behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha whipped around

"Sango get Kagome out of here." Inuyasha yelled drawing his sword.

Before Sango could get near Kagome Sesshomaru appeared in front of her Kagome had no reason to fear Sesshomaru that she knew of anyway so she didn't run. But she was shocked when he laid his hand on her stomach.

"A strong pup indeed" he stated. "Even with a half demon your child holds great power."

"Leave them alone!" Inuyasha threatened

Sesshomaru took no mind to his half brother. "With your Miko powers you shall produce a fine heir to the Western lands."

"Heir? You mean this child is going to be an heir." Kagome asked confused.

"Kagome get away from him!" Inuyasha yelled running towards her. Before he could reach them Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome.

"You should have marked her when you had the chance" Sesshomaru almost sounded amused and then in instant they were gone.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha took off disappearing into the woods. Leaving behind Sango, Miroku and Myoga.

"We should go after her!" Sango said hurriedly.

"Yes" Miroku agreed.

"I wouldn't worry too much" Myoga sighed.

"What how can you say that?!" Sango said angered.

"I don't believe that Sesshomaru plans on making Lady Kagome his mate, he just wants her to bear him an heir." He stated plainly as if it was no big deal.

"THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!" Sango yelled irritated flicking him off her shoulder and heading back towards the village.

"I will never understand humans." Myoga stated rubbing his head.

* * *

AN: Sorry so short! :( sigh I have so many stories to finish and not enough time. But I promise I am trying! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I know a lot of you are wondering what is going on with me and this story. Well the truth was I posted what I said was going to be the last two chapters. Then last night I couldn't sleep because I was bothered by how I let this story dwindle. And upon sulking over it I had an awesome brainstorm, so instead of ending it, I am continuing. So please, I thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope you continue to like what you read. :) Luv Ya

* * *

Kagome clung tight to Sesshomaru as they flew over the landscape. She still wasn't sure what he had planned, but right now she was more scared of falling of this cloud thingy of his. It seemed like only minute passed after they had finally step foot on solid ground.

"You will be staying there" Sesshomaru nodded to a wooden hut, before just leaving her there.

Kagome watched as he just walked away. She debated whether she should just run, but unfortunate for her this amazing aroma struck her senses. The baby gave a good kick as if saying 'feed me'. So with high hopes of good meal she ventured to the small hut where the aroma was emitting from.

Upon reaching the entrance, she slowly moved the curtain to the side to catch a peek of who was residing there. Her nerves settled when she saw a familiar face.

"Rin" She smiled entering the hut with enthusiasm. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

* * *

Inuyasha made steady pace through forest as he followed her scent. Cursing himself for once again not being able to keep her safe and in this case his child too. He wasn't sure what his demon of a brother was up too, but he was determined to put and end to whatever it was.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha slowed hearing the familiar voice, looking up he saw Kirara heading towards him with Miroku and Sango in tow. Slowly he came to a stop waiting for them to catch up.

"Inuyasha I am glad we caught up with you" Sango said jumping off Kirara.

"Yes you should let us help you" Miroku added. "Besides who knows how far he has gotten now"

Inuyasha let out low growl of irritation. He knows that they had gone a great distance, because her scent was growing weaker.

"Inuyasha" Sango said placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "We'll find her" She said attempting to reassure him.

"Yes, do not worry my friend." Miroku said giving a pat on the back. "Besides if I accusations are right and Sesshomaru wants to impregnate Kagome himself, he can't do anything right now cause she already pregnant." After stating his thought he didn't have time to dodge the smack to the back of the head.

"Owww" He said his fuming wife as he watched Inuyasha disappear into the forest. "What was that for?"

"Must you be so insensitive" Sango hissed. "He has enough to worry about as it is."

It was true, now with even more determination Inuyasha practically flew through the trees. Not only was he worried about the woman he loved, but also for the life of child. _'Please Kagome, be safe'_

* * *

"Kagome look at you" Rin smiled embracing her old friend.

"Yes, I've gotten a little chunky" Kagome giggled.

"Well for good reason. How far along are you?"

"Three months now" She smiled rubbing her hand gently over her stomach.

"That's great. So is Inuyasha the…." Rin hesitated a little.

"The father? Yeah we finally got our relationship in order." She said and plopped down next to the small pot taking in the wonderful aroma from whatever it was being cooked.

"That's great" Rin said forcing a smile as she joined Kagome. "Would you like some? It's just some stew but…."

"I would love some" Kagome grew eager to eat some food.

"I…..apologize for Sesshomaru" Rin said filling a bowl with the stew.

"There is no need for to apologize." Kagome smiled taking the bowl being handed to her. "Thank you"

"He just has no patience." Rin stated blankly.

Kagome took notice of the sadness on the woman's face. "If you don't mind me asking. Are you two…you know?"

Rin smiled and showed Kagome the marking on her neck. "He made me his mate awhile ago now. But he's wanted a child so badly lately and no matter how many times we are intimate, I just am not getting pregnant. I think he finally just gave up me." She said with a small laugh trying to hide her sadness.

"So is that why he brought me here?"

"Yeah. I asked him not to but………" She broke off not able to hold her tears back any longer.

"Rin it'll be ok" Kagome said comforting her. Now Kagome understood most of what was going on, but some things were still left unanswered. "How about if I help you?" Kagome asked pondering many different ideas.

"How?" Rin asked in a pleading voice.

"Well there has to be some kind of fertility herb in around here somewhere. Don't worry, leave it to me" Kagome smiled bringing a small glimpse of hope to Rin.

* * *

AN: Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Please don't forget to review! Until next time...:)


	18. Chapter 19

AN:  Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! 

* * *

Her scent was close. Inuyasha knew she was near, but the faint smell of her blood also filled his senses. His fangs were clenched in fiery as he ran through the dark forest. He had to find her; he had to save her and his unborn pup. Slowly he could feel the demon within him grow stronger. His instinct to protect what was his was overpowering.

He ran into a clearing, his vision settling on the small hut at the far end. "Kagome" He muttered and within seconds was barging through cloth covered door. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha" Kagome had a look of pure surprise on her face, Rin looking startled too. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, relieved that she was okay. He backed away looking down at her swollen belly. "Are you two okay?" He asked still in panic since the smell of her blood was still in the air. "Where are you hurt?"

Kagome stared blankly at him for a moment. "Yes we're fine" She gave him a reassuring smile. "And I'm not injured. I just cut my finger, see." She held her finger up that was currently wrapped in a blood stained cloth.

He looked at Rin, he was able to smell the essence of that cursed man on his mate. This time he was definitely going to kill him. "Where is Sesshomaru?" He growled.

"Calm down Inuyasha" Kagome scolded.

"How can you tell me to…….He kidnapped you….How can…."

"I found a solution to solve all our problems. Now if you would sit down I'll tell you about it."

"No we're leav…." He was successfully silenced by Kagome as she covered his lips with her own. His angered melted away, instantly turning into lust and desire for her. He was just about to reach for her when she pulled away.

She smiled. "Now just be quiet for moment and then we'll leave." She returned to stirring the pot she was cooking before Inuyasha showed up.

"Hm" He remained standing, but still crossed his arms defiantly. _'I can't believe her I come all this way to save her and she acts like she doesn't even care.' _

"Rin" Kagome said drawing back the woman's attention. "Drink this, it should work like a charm." She handed her a small cup containing a steaming liquid. "Its start to work right away, so wait till we leave."

"Why?" Rin asked, growing nervous.

"Well if my thinking is correct, since you are Sesshomaru's mate he should pick up your scent of being in heat. Or so they put it." She nodded her head towards Inuyasha.

"Oh" She said her hands starting to shake. The only question in her mind was, _'What if it doesn't work?' _

"You'll be fine." Kagome set her hand on her knee. "Everything will work out."

Inuyasha reached for his sword. "He's coming" Quickly Kagome gave Rin a hug and some reassuring words, before forcing Inuyasha out the door.

"What was that stuff back there?" Inuyasha finally asked, after putting much needed distance between them.

"A fertility potion." She smiled.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "A what?"

"It to help her get pregnant, that way Sesshomaru won't need me anymore right. He'll get his heir, Rin will be happy, everyone wins."

* * *

 Rin took a deep breath before drinking down the whole cup in one swig. She coughed, it tasted horrible. She sat for moment. "I don't feel any different" Her hope was beginning to fade.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru said from the doorway.

Rin jumped a little startled. "She….she…..Inuyasha he….."

Next thing she knew Sesshomaru was standing over her. He took one sniff and then cast his eyes down at her. "What did you drink?"

She set the cup down nervously and clasped her hands together in her lap, unable meet his gaze. "It was nothing?" She didn't want to tell him for fear of looking foolish. It didn't seem to be working anyway.

Sesshomaru stared down at his mate. He didn't know what it was she drank, but he knew that it was something to send her into heat, because her scent was stronger then any time before. His animal like instincts took over and before Rin knew what hit her, Sesshomaru had her pinned to the ground. He seemed to forget all about Kagome and his Half brother.

"Ma…Master…." She was quickly silenced by his lips.


	19. Chapter 20

AN: Really sorry I didn't get Updated, I have to leave town and was packing. But I promise to update when I get Back. Should be updated on the 17th. Thank Everyone!


	20. Chapter 21

**AN:** Well this is going to be the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's short but sweet. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. ENJOY! THANK YOU!

**

* * *

**

**Two Years Later**

Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha holding their sons hand as he walked with him up the hill towards her. He had his father's eyes, her black hair and the cutest pair of ears just like his dad. He smiled a two tooth grin as they drew closer.

"Momma!" Daichi took off towards her. His footing still a little unsteady.

Kagome knelt down and embraced him, taking him up into her arms. "Did you and daddy have fun?" Kagome asked. The little boy nodded his head yes.

"That makes one of us." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"He's your brother Inuyasha and also the father of Daichi's only cousin so you're just going to have to deal with it." Kagome stated setting Daichi down, his new interest chasing after some interesting looking bug.

"It would have been easier if you were there. He at least he says two words to you."

Kagome smiled, she knew that very well. It took her weeks to get him to talk to her and another week to convince the stubborn man that the two children would be good for each other, as family and friends. Of course it took almost the same amount of time to convince Inuyasha. She rolled her eyes at the memory. _'They really don't know how much they are alike.'_

"Yuko may be half demon" Inuyasha began, keeping an eye on his son. "but she definitely has Rin's personality."

Kagome laughed. "I suppose he's hoping this next one will be a son. One to be just like him. I suppose only another few months and we'll knew."

Inuyasha just shook his head, his eyes still on their son now poking at a rabbit that got caught in his path. "Maybe it's about time we had another one." He thought out loud. "I mean I wouldn't mind having a little girl of our own."

"Inuyasha" Kagome purred seductively, a knowing grin formed on his face as he closed the distance between them, taking her in his arms. She gave his lips a feather touch with her own. "As much as I would love for you to take me and do as you please." Her voice low and husky, a small growl of approval escaped his throat. "We're due at my mother's house for dinner in thirty minutes." She giggled at the look on his face as she pulled away and walked towards Daichi, still teasing him with the sway of her hips.

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her as she swung their son into her arms. The woman was evil; there was no doubt about it.

"Come on Inuyasha!"

But there was no one in this world he loved more than her and precious life she has given him.


End file.
